The adventures of Adrian, Ashley and Emily
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Being with the Lost Light crew is fun but add a risk taker, another paranoid person and a person that does not really like to get involved. Then it is another adventure in its self. Lots if OOCness and three OCs.
1. Space Spiders

"Em, whatever you do don't scream." Whispered Ashley right next us.

"What!? Don't scream! Do you know what is right in front of us!?" Panicked Emily. There was a hiss and a gurgling noise. I think Emily had every right to freak out but we were trying to hide and her screaming was not going help.

Well to begin, the Lost Light was near an abandon planet and we found out that it had oxygen. Now that last few planets we have been to, we could not breathe the air and Ultra Magnus said we weren't allowed to leave the ship. This time though we could breathe the air and so we begged to go on the planet too. Ultra Magnus wanted to say no but Rodimus said _what's the harm and letting the three of them off for a little bit_. Long story short Ultra Magnus said stay close to the ship and Ashely being Ashley ran off to explore. Now were in front of Space spiders.

"We should have listened to Ultra Magnus." Said Emily. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Shut up…" muttered Ashley looking over the edge of our hiding space. The spiders were all over the place and making hissing noises. "Adrian, did you get it to work yet?"

"No, it's still choppy." I replied. I was messing around with the com link on my arm band Perceptor made for me.

'_Ad..an, A…y, E…liy where a… ..ou?' _ The voice sounded like Tailgate or Rewind but I wasn't sure. Emily at this point was shaking, her face was pressed into her legs and was muttering. I knew for a fact that Emily hated spiders. I tried harder to get a clearer signal.

"They're getting closer to our hiding spot." Said Ash. She looked down at Emily, who was probably crying now.

'_WHY IN THE FRAG AREN'T YOU THREE ANSWERING!' _came an angry yell over the com, it was Ratchet. With that it gave the spiders our exact location, there was a gurgle and a hiss. Ashley and I looked up. There was eight huge eyes staring at us and coming from its mouth was green goo. Ashely stared afraid to move. Emily had turned when she had heard the hiss behind her, more tears filled her eyes. I just stood there, the spider started to get closer. 'FEMMES ANWER YOU COM LINK!' rang a yelling our ears.

It broke us out of our frozen states, the three of turned and ran screaming. We didn't know if the spiders were chasing us or not but all we probably cared about was getting back to the Lost Light. At one point Emily had tripped, she let out a cry, I turned around and ran to get her. That is when I noticed that there was more than one spider following after us.

"Adrian…" cried Emily as I grabbed her arm and started to tug her up. The spiders shot some of their goo at us and it burned the ground near us. I turned around, pushing Emily in front me and she didn't complain. More of the goo shot towards us, it hit my leg but I pushed through the pain determined to make it to the Lost Light. Ashely was far ahead, Emily was a few strides behind her and I was tempting a limp run. Up head I could see the Lost Light, I could see Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, and some other bots standing outside the ship. The spiders this time didn't shoot goo but webbing and it hit me. I tumbled and let out a yell. I couldn't see what was going on but I heard shouting. The webbing was thick, it was slimy, and I was trying really hard to get out of it.

"Adrian," said a voice outside the web "Calm down. We'll get you out." I stopped struggling, pain shot though my leg but I still wasn't really worried about it. I heard a ripping noise, light filled my eyes, once my eyes focused again, and I saw Rodimus looking at me with a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head no, he reached down and picked me up, and got a really good look. Ultra Magnus was really mad, his normal frown was deepened and he was glaring at Ashely. Ashely was back to her normal look and was glaring right back. There was dead space spiders everywhere like the crew of the Lost light went to town on them.

"What in the pit where you thinking!" Ultra Magnus yelled finally.

"I wanted to go and explore!" shouted Ashley. The both of them yelled back and forth at each other as Ratchet made his way towards Rodimus and I.

"I need to get a look at your leg Adrian." He said. Rodimus handed me over to Ratchet but didn't make a move to leave. Ratchet looked at my leg and decided that we needed to go back to the med bay.

"I'll meet you there. I might want to stop Ultra Magnus before he puts Ash in the brig." Said Rodimus. He walked over to the two shouting Human and Mech. Ratchet started to head to the med bay.

Let just say that this adventure was one that I really don't want to repeat.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. These are going to be random adventures.


	2. How the three of us joined

"What! You can't send us back!" shouted Ashley "There is nothing left for us there!"

Prowl looked down at the three of us, he was going to send us back to earth and Bumblebee agreed with him. "Listen you three have to go home."

"Where is home without you guys." Whispered Emily. Prowl looked taken back, it was a true statement.

Where was home without them? The three of us were so entangled in their lives too but now they wanted to cut ties. Prowl looked over at me, I hadn't said anything the whole time. I didn't want to say anything, I simply turned around and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going but I knew Ashley was following me too. We both stopped and looked over the destroyed landscape and for once Ashley didn't say anything.

"What are you two doing out here." Said a voice after we had been standing there awhile. I turned slightly and saw Rewind and Chromedome.

"Why do you two look like beaten Turbofox?" asked Rewind.

"Prowl sending back to earth." Replied Ash.

"What!? Why!?" Chromedome said surprised.

"Don't know, didn't give a reason." I replied looking back at the landscape.

"Is there anything at earth for you guys?" Rewind asked

"No." There was silence after that, the four of us just stood there.

"Then how about you come with us?" said Chromedome after a while.

Ash and I looked up at him. "What?"

"You two heard Domey. Why not come with us, we're going on the Lost Light." Replied Rewind.

"And Em can also come?" questioned Ash. Chromedome and Rewind nodded their heads. It was settled, we were going on the Lost Light.

* * *

**A/N: **How the three joined the lost light. I don't care if it is wrong, it is a fanfiction it suppose to be fun.


	3. Don't Prank

"Paint ball gun…check….plans of the air system…check…" Ashley mumbling quietly but I still heard her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ashley flinched, she turned around and waved her hand wildly. "Nothing my dear friend." Okay now she was acting really weird but I guess this is how she normally acted.

"Right and I am the Easter bunny. Please don't tell me you're going to do something to Ultra Magnus."

"No…well look at the time, aren't you normal with Tailgate at Swerve's bar?" She replied.

I stared at her "Don't get yourself locked in the brig." I turned and started towards the bar.

* * *

There was frantic knocking at my bedroom door, I had just gone to bed after coming from Swerve's bar. I left before it became too rowdy, namely Skids becoming too drunk and starting an argument with Trailcutter, it happened before.

"All right, All right, I am coming." I said to the door.

"Then hurry up!" said Whirl's voice on the other side of the door.

Wait Whirl? I stood there staring at my door. Oh for Primus shake what did though two do? I let out a sigh and push the button to my door, it swished open. A blue and a small light blonde blur came into my room. My swished shut as I stared at the two intruders. Ashley was dress in a black shirt and pants with lines painted on her face and a paint ball gun strapped to her back. Whirl just looked the same as always.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"Oh, we didn't do anything." Replied Whirl casually. Ashely nodded her head, agreeing with the one-eye bot.

"So…Ultra Magnus is not going to take a part my door looking for you two, is he?" I said crossing my arms looking at the two.

"No…he'll knock first then take your door a part. Also it wasn't Ultra Magnus we got." Said Ashley.

"Then wh-" There was a thundering bang coming from somewhere in the Lost Light.

"Well time for us to leave." Ashley and Whirl pushed the button to my door, then ran down the hall way. Not even three minutes later Cyclonus came around the corner covered in Neon Yellow paint.

Cyclonus paused in front of me "Which way." He stated. I simply pointed the way the two trouble makers went and he went stomping after them. I learned that night that you shouldn't prank Cyclonus because not long after I heard screaming and Whirl making rude comments.

* * *

**A/N: ** I will update when I can and when I don't have the cursed writer's block.


	4. Deceptibots

"Deceptibots." Ashley said randomly.

"Huh?" said Emily looking away from my computer. We were currently in my room, Ashley had her legs on my bed while her body was lying on the floor. I was sitting next to the door to my room sketching out a picture in my sketch book. Ultra Magnus had locked us in here while, some of the Lost Light crew members explore the planet.

"You know Decepticons that became Autobots. Deceptibots." Replied Ashley as she slid her legs off the bed and onto the floor. "Like Drift, he's a Deceptibot"

"Yes but why that name?" asked Em.

Ash let out a sigh "Because Autocons didn't sound right."

"Oh… makes some sense." Replied Em as she turned back to my computer. "Who else do you think is a Deceptibot?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Ashley asked now sitting crossed legged leaning against my bed.

"I may be a little paranoid at times Ash but no you got me interested."

"Ambulon." I said closing my sketch book.

"I didn't know that." Replied Ashley looking towards me.

"Well don't tell anyone else. Also what you said about Autocons, they could be Autobots that changed sides."

"Okay… are there any Autobots that changed sides?"

"Not any that I can think off the top of my head."

"We could hack the lost light data base." Said Emily turning away from my computer again.

Ashely gave her a weird look "Where is Emily and what have you done with her."

Emily smiled "What surprised I said that?"

"Yeah…but you wouldn't exactly be hacking the data base, you hang out with Red Alert and probably have all the codes."

Emily nodded her head "You know this because you and Whirl tried to mess up the security system. But seriously you want to know which Autobots joined the Decepticons?"

"Yeah!" shouted Ashley as she jumped up and stood behind Emily. I got up, then slowly walked over to Ash and Em. Emliy was typing quickly, there was a beep from my computer and a name popped up. Grimlock.

Ashely blinked "Really? Grims an Autocon?"

"More like Dinocon." Said Em

"So he has his own category?" I said

"Yeah, let see if we can find one more before Red notices." Emily was back to typing fast but nothing else came up. "Well I guess at the moment I can't find any."

"It's alright we can look later." Replied Ash. Emily backed out of all out her hacks and made sure to cover her trial and we all went back to doing our own things. We would later learn that Brainstorm was a double agent and would have to find him his own category.

* * *

**A/N: T**hese names Deceptibot, Autocon and Dinocon just randomly popped into my head. Which then lead me to look up characters that use to be Decepticons and Autobots. I don't know got me interested.


End file.
